For organizations, it is typically difficult to manage the location of vehicles maintained therein. Conventional systems rely on global positioning systems (GPS), which are able to provide accurately location information on a large scale, but are limited in locating items on a more granular scale. For example, current vehicle location systems that rely on GPS to identify a location of a vehicle in a car dealership lot, frequently encounter inaccurate location information due to the level of granularity needed to identify the exact location of a vehicle contained therein.